rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Vulkan X Skyler
RP Vulkan: Hey um...Skyler? Skyler looks at Vulkan."Hm?" Vulkan: Would you like to go out with me? Skyler blushes and nods,smiling."Yeah sure.I would love to!" Vulkan: That's great to hear. *holds her hand* So would you like to see a movie first or would you like to have dinner first? "Dinner would be nice."She smiles to Vulkan as she held onto his hand gently Vulkan: Then dinner it is. Come on I know a great place to eat. "Alright!"She smiles happily *He starts to lead her to a restaraunt between two miniature buildings* Vulkan: This place is great. It's called Redstar Restaraunts. Skyler looks at the restaraunt."Hope the food will be good." Vulkan: I've only heard good things. So let's hope *he opens the door for her* Skyler walks in,gazing at the restaraunt."Woah.."She then turns to Vulkan,smiling. Vulkan: *he walks in and let's the door close* I hope you like it. Take your seat Skyler. Skyler holds onto Vulkan's hand as she walks to a table of two. Vulkan: *sits down in one chair and he waits for Skyler to sit in hers* Skyler sits onto her chair.She smiles as she looks at Vulkan again. Vulkan: Here. *hands her a menu* She gently takes the menu before opening it.She skims through the menu Vulkan:*takes his menu and opens it, he starts reading it* "Hm.."She starts humming as she reads Vulkan: Well, I'm done. *he puts his menu down and looks at her* I'll wait until you get your choice. "Done already.."Skyler puts hers down. Vulkan: Oh that was quick. Oh well. Waiter: Is there anything you'd like this evening? "Mmmmm..."She looks at her menu again and then looks at Vulkan."You can go first,Vulkan." Vulkan: I'll just have a salad and some water. Waiter: *looks at Skyler* And what will you have? Skyler looks at the waiter."I'll just have some salad and water as well." Waiter: Ok, Your orders will come soon. *he walks into the kitchen* Vulkan: *starts waiting patiently* Skyler looks at Vulkan,smiling. Vulkan: *smiles back at her* *the waiter returns with their food. He sets the salad down and places the water down* Here you go, enjoy.*he leaves* "Thank you."She quietly says as she looks at her food. She looks towards to Vulkan before giggling. She grabs her fork and starts eating. Vulkan: *starts eating* So how's your salad? She gulps her salad in her mouth."Delicious!"She smiles happily Vulkan: I told you this place was great. "Hehe!"She giggles."It is!" Vulkan: *finishes his and starts sipping his water* You done? She finishes and nods."Yep." *He drinks he rest of his water and sets it down* "Ok." He sets the money down on the table and scoots out of his seat* *She gets out of her chair,smiling."Thanks,Vulkan." Vulkan: You're welcome. *he smiles back* So what else do you wanna do? Skyler thinks before sweatdropping."Whatever you want to do." Vulkan: Ooh I can show you a tour of my house. Skyler smiles."Sounds good!" Vulkan: *holds her hand* Come on then.*he starts walking her to his house* Skyler holds onto his hand as they walk to his house. Vulkan: *he stops at a two-story building situated between two other larger buildings* It's an apartment. *he opens the door to the main building* Come on. Skyler smiles before walking in.She enters and then turns to Vulkan."C'mon!" Vulkan: *walks in after her and stops at an elevator, he pushes a button and the door opens. He steps in* In here. Skyler walks in as well,standing next to Vulkan.She looks at the top of the elevator,blinking. Vulkan presses a button and the door closes, the elevator starts going up. Skyler waits,her hand holds onto Vulkan The door opens. Vulkan: Come on. *he leads her to the third door on the left hallway, he opens it and walks in leading her into it* Skyler follows behind him as she looks around. It's rather decorated nicely. Vulkan: Sorry if it's not too good-looking. Skyler looks at Vulkan."It's fine.At least the rooms are nice." Vulkan: You like it? Well, would you like to see it? Skyler smiles and nods."Sure." He opens the door for her. "Ladies First!" He smiles. Skyler smiles as she then walks in and waits for Vulkan. He walks in and closes the door behind them. "So, what rooms do you wanna see first?" "Whatever you want me to see first."She smiles. "Hm..Kitchen?" "We can do that." "Cool, come on then." He walks to a door. Skyler smiles as she follows Vulkan. He opens it, the door leads into the kitchen. "Here we are, the kitchen to my humble abode." "Looks nice."Skyler smiles."One of the kitchens I've seen that are beautiful." "Thanks, I take care of it." "That's nice that you took care of your house."Skyler extends her hand and held onto Vulkan's hand. Vulkan blushes. "Thanks. Wanna see the rest of my house?" "Sure."Skyler smiles and nods. Vulkan leads her out of the kitchen and opens the door to the workoffice, a treadmill seen in there as well. Skyler tilts her head."You work here?"She smiles. "More or Less." He looks at her, "So, I think that's everything besides the bathroom and the bedroom." "I guess.That's fine though."Skyler smiles as she looks at Vulkan. "How about we take you home huh?" "I was planning if I could stay here for the night.But depends on what you think." "Yeah that's fine, you can stay whenever you'd like." He kisses her. Skyler kisses back,blushing."Thanks." He hugs her, nuzzling her neck. Skyler giggles as she hugs back."That tickles,Vulkan."" "Really?" He keeps nuzzling her neck. "How about now?" "It still tickles."Skyler kept giggling. "I love the sound of your giggle." He kisses her cheek and pats her back. Skyler smiles and kisses his forehead."Glad you love it." He kisses her. Skyler kisses back. Vulkan hugs her while kissing. Skyler hugs back as she kisses. Vulkan rubs her back. Skyler hugs tighter as Vulkan rubs her back."~" Vulkan runs his fingers through her hair and rubs her waist. Skyler then presses her hand on his chest as she keeps kissing. Vulkan places his hands on her thighs and rubs, he licks her lips. "~"Skyler blushes as she then presses her chest against his chest. He slides his hands under her dress and rubs her waist. "?"Skyler looks at Vulkan,before blushing and smiling. He tilts her head to the side and he licks her neck. "Vu...Vulkan.."Skyler blushes as she puts her hand on his head. "I-I'm sorry Skyler. It's just, I can't help it. I want you." Vulkan blushes. "Vulkan.I'm already yours.Do whatever you like with me."Skyler blushes. "S-Skyler...." He tilts her head tot he side again and continues to lick her neck. Skyler blushes."Aaaah..~"She breathes heavily. Vulkan starts to kiss her neck and he rubs her thigh. "~"She hugs tighter as he kisses her neck. Vulkan continues to kiss her neck, rubbing her stomach. "~"Skyler presses her chest against Vulkan's chest,breathing heavily and blushing. Vulkan starts unzipping her dress, he kisses under her throat. Skyler undos Vulkan's pants,breathing heavily in pleasure. Vulkan pulls her dress down from her shoulders, he tilts her head to one side and nibbles her neck. "~" "~"She blushes as she undos his boxers. Vulkan pulls her dress off, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.